


Lonely Christmas

by ReeLeeV



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Songfic, jooki rise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 08:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: As a teenager, Jooheon had never been one to spend the holidays with a special someone, too caught up with his musical dreams to be able to. But, when a certain vocalist catches his fancy over Christmas break, he finds himself feeling lonely for the first time on this most joyous holiday.Based off the premise around MONSTA X's Christmas song 'Lonely Christmas'~





	Lonely Christmas

"Any plans for the holidays, hyung?" Changkyun asks, swinging his legs to and fro form his perch on the desk in front of the upperclassman in question. Jooheon glances up from his notebook, frowning confusedly. Clearly, he'd been oblivious to the conversation about the upcoming holiday going on around him for the past five minutes... again.

Changkyun and Hyungwon can't help but share a knowing glance at this, rolling their eyes at their mutual friend's mental absence.

"He's probably just going to spend all day with his music again," Hyungwon interjects before Jooheon can even try and answer. "You know that's what he does every year, no matter how many times I invite him out..." It'd be an understatement to say that Hyungwon sounds only slightly bitter when he says this. Jooheon doesn't even bother turning to glare at him, knowing the older will have a pout on his face that'd make all the girls in the room coo if they glanced over.

" _Come on_ , hyung," Changkyun says whilst plopping down off the desk, grabbing Jooheon's hands and swinging them about. Jooheon splutters out a protest, as he'd been in the middle of making a note of an idea, but he's drowned out by their female peers squealing over the 'cute sign of affection'. "You do that _every_ year! Come out with me and the other hyungs this year~! Please??? It'd be soooooo much fun if you came!!"

Jooheon huffs out a breath, squinting easily through Changkyun's aegyo. He's known this boy too long to fall for such trickery anymore, much to the younger's dismay. He snatches his hands away and plucks his fallen pencil up off the desk.

"Forgive me if I don't enjoy watching the other hyungs suck face as much as you do, Kkungie," Jooheon grumbles, "but I have better things to do with my time."

"There's more to life than music, Jooheonney," Hyungwon tells him, standing dramatically from his seat. "I'm sure, though, that by the time you realize that the appocalypse will have gotten here. So, if you don't mind, I'm going to spend _my_ time with more interesting people." And, with that, he glides out of the room, a flock of girls following after him and screaming at him to accept their tokens of affection for the holiday season.

Jooheon snorts under his breath at the sight, rolling his eyes as he returns to his work.

"It'll be different this year, hyung," Changkyun tells Jooheon as if the conversation hadn't ended. He sits down in front of Jooheon once more, this time, though, in a chair. "Wonnie-hyung invited some friends from different clubs, like from yearbook and choir. So, it won't just be us watching him hang himself all over Hyunwoo-hyung like he did in middle school."

Jooheon glances up, fully intending to reject the boy's offer again, but then he sees it. That youthful hope in his dongsaeng's eyes that makes him wonder if he still believes in Santa Claus, because damn that's the purest gaze he's ever seen in his entire life... and _why for god's sake does that still work on him_???

The older boy then sits back in his chair with a sigh, the defeat clear in the way his shoulders slouch forward. Changkyun giggles victoriously and stamps his feet in excitement, telling Jooheon he most certainly won't regret it.

Jooheon only smiles, not having the heart to correct the poor boy.

 

"And you're sure you can make it?" Hyungwon questions, raising a suspicious brow at the two boys before him. "I don't want a repeat of last year where you said you'd come, but then didn't show."

"Yes, yes," Kihyun sighs, pushing his hair back with a single hand distractedly. "Don't worry, I'm pulling extra hours here now so as to avoid a catastrophe like last year..." Last year, half the yearbook staff had come down with the flu all at once, and Kihyun had had to work overtime to get all the layouts ready for approval by the deadline at the beginning of the following term. That had taught him to never trust others with what he can manage on his own.

Hyungwon glances over to Minhyuk, unimpressed with Kihyun's response.

"I'll get him there," Minhyuk tells him. "There's no way I'm letting this troll cheat me out of two Christmas parties in a row..." Kihyun kicks out to the side, effectively kicking his same-age friend in the shin without even having to look up from his work.

"Good," Hyungwon sighs, sitting back in his own seat, "because I promised Kyunnie this year that it wouldn't be just Hyunwoo, him, and me. That way, we can get Jooheonney to come, too."

"I'm very curious about this other group of friends of yours, Wonnie," Minhyuk admits, smirking at him. "I've never met them, so how am I supposed to know they're good enough for you?"

"Don't worry," Hyungwon laughs as he rolls his eyes. "You'll like them, I promise. I'm sure you've heard of at least one of them from all the girls... Im Changkyun?" Minhyuk makes a sound of recognition, nodding vehemently.

"Of course," Minhyuk agrees, "the adorable transfer student that had all the girls buzzing around him for a solid two weeks after he got here... I like the sound of him. But, what about the other one? Jooheon, was it?"

"Lee Jooheon," Hyungwon answers. "He's... well... He just sort of keeps to himself. Which is ridiculous, because all the girls like him well enough. He's just an aspiring artist and he doesn't see past the next track he's working on." He shrugs at this, not very much able to relate to such a mindset.

"I can't blame him," Kihyun suddenly pipes in, though he still doesn't even look up from the spread of photos on his desk. "All the girls here seem to be the same, just looking for a cute guy to have on their arm for the holiday."

"How would you know?" Minhyuk fires back. "You're always so caught up with your extracurriculars that you wouldn't know a cute girl, or guy, for that matter, if they slapped you across the face." He then pauses in his own rant, snickering to himself. "You and this Jooheonney would be perfect for each other. You're both insane workaholics."

"But what would happen to the children?" Hyungwon question dryly, giving Minhyuk a conspiratory smirk.

"Well, they'd be shipped off to boarding school, of course," Minhyuk explains as if it were obvious. "That way, they wouldn't get in the way and _still_ have an insane work ethic instilled in them like their parents. Thus, securing the line of workaholics for the next generation."

"If you two are just going to babble nonsense," Kihyun suddenly snaps, looking up from the desk in aggravation, "then do it somewhere else. Your inane chatter is distracting me." Hyungwon and Minhyuk burst out into a fit of laughter, but get up to leave, anyway. They have much better things to do anyway, according to them.

Kihyun glances after the way his friends had left, pursing his lips in annoyance at the conversation that had just taken place. Even still, he can't deny his piqued interest pertaining to this Lee Jooheon...


End file.
